


Sunshine

by baloonflies



Series: Starlight [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I know, M/M, fluffy fluffiest fluff, the titles are super cliche, there is lots of love and fluff, this is the second part of 14 y/o niall, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloonflies/pseuds/baloonflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows that everyone knows that Eleanor is intelligent as fuck and Sophia has amazing fashion sense and Perrie sings like an angel. But Niall, Harry’s baby, Niall thinks himself as nothing special, a dummy and can’t dress himself up properly. Niall also is aware that his voice cracks when he tries to reach the high note, but if you ask Harry, Niall is so, so very much perfect.</p><p>Niall's fifteen and Harry still adores him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> soooo. it's been long since i posted first part, but this one's been sitting in my WIP folder for a long time. so here you are, i know you guys asked for second part a long time ago, i'm sorry, but it's finally here, still as fluffy as ever.

Harry knows that everyone knows that Eleanor is intelligent as fuck and Sophia has amazing fashion sense and Perrie sings like an angel. But Niall, Harry’s baby, Niall thinks himself as nothing special, a dummy and can’t dress himself up properly. Niall also is aware that his voice cracks when he tries to reach the high note, but if you ask Harry, Niall is so, so very much perfect.

But it seems like that Harry is the only one to think so.

-

It’s been a long day, Harry and Liam have been recording today and Harry spent almost nine hours in the studio. He wants nothing more than to go home and fall asleep with Niall by his side.

Harry fiddles with the key and opens the door. Stepping in he doesn’t bother with arranging his shoes and leaves them right where he takes them off.

“Niall,” he calls out, moving down the hallway. “Niall, I’m home,” He throws his bag on the floor. “Where are you?” he peeks inside their room, but Niall’s not there. “Niall…,” he tries again, shouting louder.

“Hey,” Niall says coming out of living room, “quiet down, _darling,_ I’m here.” Niall says, moving closer to Harry. Niall is wearing blue boxers and Harry’s yellow shirt, which is too wide and too long on him, exposing his right shoulder and collarbones.

“Hey babe,” Harry wraps an arm around Niall and picks him up a little to kiss him on the mouth. “Missed you,” he mumbles, pressing his lips to where Niall’s shoulder is revealing a bit out of the fabric of his shirt.

“Missed you too,” Niall says tangling hand into Harry’s hair.

“How was your day?”

“Nothing special, _vapid_ and _interminable,”_ Niall says and Harry gives him and odd look, because he expected something like ‘boring as fuck’. Niall just smiles at him, “How about yours?”

“Nice. Me and Liam recorded some stuff, he says hi” Niall nods.

“I bet you sound _marvelous_ , “Harry gives him this odd look again but Niall ignores him and leads them to the kitchen with the hold Niall has on his hand. “I made us dinner.”

“Did you?” Harry asks, dropping down on one of the barstools, scanning the table. There are two plates and tall wine glasses and so many forks Harry didn’t even know they owned that much, “And what is it?”

“Nothing special, just chicken and some vegetables,” Niall answers, taking out the huge knife from the drawer and starts cutting the chicken, which he fails at but still refuses to give up.

“Here,” Harry comes up behind him, reaching for his hand to take the knife. “Let me,” he nudges Niall a bit away and cuts the meat.

“I was thinking,” Niall starts as they are halfway through the meal, “we should go on a date.”

“Okay?” Harry responds eyeing him weirdly, “But we go on the dates all the time.”

“No, I mean a proper date,” Niall says and puts a tiny piece of chicken in his mouth so delicately that if before Harry wasn’t sure that something was off with Niall today, now he definitely is. “There is a very _elegant_ restaurant I came found on the internet, their food seemed _luscious_ and atmosphere looks pretty _benevolent_ too.”

“Okay,” Harry finally says, putting down the fork. “What’s wrong, Niall?”

“Wrong? Nothing, why?” Niall answers and continues cutting his food into tiny pieces. He tries to be nonchalant but Harry can see the red making its way to his cheeks.

“Niall,” he demands, “tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing.”

“Babe,” Harry softens his voice, hands reaching out for Niall’s, stopping the quick pace Niall’s cutting his chicken with “tell me what’s wrong” he pleads.

“Everything’s _wondrous_ Harry,” Niall smiles at him and Harry wants to tell him how bad of an actor he is but it’s not really a time for that.

“Okay,” he says and stands up from the chair to go over where Niall is sitting. He lifts him up from the barstool and ignores Niall’s protests as he throws the blond over his shoulder and carries him into the living room, sitting down on the armchair and positioning Niall’s tiny body on his lap. “Now, tell me what is with the big words and dinner and this whole date thing,” Harry insists, circling his too big arms around Niall.

Niall buries his face in Harry’s neck and mumbles something Harry can’t quite make out.

“What babe?”Harry asks.

“I tried to be more intelligent,” Niall says finally, “but you had to ruin it.”

“Intelligent?” Harry lifts his head up and looks him in the eyes with disbelief, “and why would you do that?”

“Because I’m dumb.” he responds and his cheeks turn so red Harry can’t help but kiss him there.

“Who told you that?” Harry asks, caressing the inside of Niall’s thighs slowly.

“No one, just…” Niall takes a deep breath and hides his face into Harry’s neck again. “Last week, when we were hanging out with boys and El,” Niall pauses, breathing slowly against Harry’s skin, “she was just so smart and intelligent - everyone just says that she’s so clever. Half of the words she says I don’t even understand, and I speak some rubbish and… I’m just so dumb.”Harry sits silently and watches as Niall’s eyes start to tear up, and as soon as he stops talking Harry leans in and kisses him, soft and long, it’s gonna calm Niall down and give Harry time to come up with the proper response.

“You aren’t dumb, Niall” he finally says. “Eleanor is twenty-two, she goes to university and you’re fifteen, you haven’t even finished school, but that isn’t the point.”He rubs a thumb behind Niall’s ear knowing that it always has calming effect on him. “The point is that you don’t have to try to be something you are not, whether you are dumb or the smartest person in the world, you are you, and I love you. Just always remember that before putting yourself down,” he finishes, leaning in and kissing Niall’s temple.

Niall nods, wiping the tear from his cheek and returning Harry’s kiss.

“Thank you,” he mumbles. “I love you.”

“So,” Harry finally says, voice more cheery than before, he takes Niall’s hands and interlocks their fingers, “how much time did you spend on studying all this _luscious_ words?” he mocks him.

“Shut up.” Niall blushes, hiding into his neck again.

-

Touring starts again and they are on the road all the time. Since the other boys aren’t as lucky to have their significant other by their sides, like Harry does, their girlfriends come to visit them. At the moment, Sophia is visiting Liam. Niall’s been excited about her visit, Harry doesn’t know why but he doesn’t question it; they get along, so maybe he just missed her.

 

Harry is walking down the hallways in their hotel and is about to step into elevator when Sophia calls out for him.

“Harry!” she calls, leaving Liam’s room. “Wait up,” and she’s jogging to him.

“Hey,” Harry greets her with a small hug. “What’s up?”

 “I think you should talk to Niall” she says suddenly, Harry’s eyes narrow at that, turning to fully face her.

“What about Niall?” he asks.

“This morning he came to me, and he asked me to take him to shopping, for some underwear.”

“Underwear?” Harry questions because why would Niall need Sophia to take him shopping for clothes when they have a professional stylist working for them?

“Girls’ underwear, Harry.”Sophia quietly says and Harry nearly chokes on his own spit.

“What?” he exclaims, “Did you help him?”

“No, of course not, I told him it wasn’t something I should do,” she laughs lightly. “He said he wanted to make you want him, and I think he really needs you to talk to him.” She pats him on the shoulder, wearing a serious expression and walks away.

“Thanks!” Harry shouts over his shoulder. He gives up on getting dinner and goes back to his room, where he left Niall.

Niall is sitting cross-legged on the bed, with laptop in his lap. He looks up as Harry enters the room. Harry takes his shoes off and crawls onto bed with Niall.

“Hey,” Harry says, kissing Niall chaste on the lips. Niall hums, not tearing eyes away from the computer. “Soph told me you talked to her today,” Harry can feel Niall tense up by his muscled tightening on his thigh where Harry is touching him.

“Yeah?” he asks, still staring at the screen of computer

“Yeah.” Harry reaches out for his leg, sliding up and down his inner thigh “She said you asked her to take you shopping.”

“Yeah,” Niall slowly breathes out, he’s flushing red, and by the veins pumping on his neck, Harry can tell just how nervous he actually is.

“Do you want me to tease you forever or will you just tell me who told you to buy women’s underwear?” Harry says, resting his head on Niall’s tiny thighs, knocking the computer over and looking up at him.

Niall burns bright red at that, he looks at the wall in front of him, trying to avoid Harry’s gaze.

“I was trying for you,” he mumbles, still not quite looking at him. “I heard Liam says that women’s underwear is the hottest thing ever, and that Sophia owns a lot of hot things. He said once Louis wore it for him when they were, doing the, you knows, and it was super hot, so maybe I wanted to be hot for you too?”

“Niall,” Harry sighs heavily. It’s just so hard, sometimes, to be dating Niall. He’s stubborn and even if Harry hates thinking so, Niall’s a child and has trouble understanding some mature stuff, and the worst it that he has constant feeling that he has to do something, even if Harry will tell him thousand times that he’s perfect and just to be the way he is, Niall will still continue doing it, various things to try to please Harry “We’ve talked about this, Sophia and Liam and Louis are adults, and they do adult things.”

“So are you!” Niall retorts.

“But you are not. Do you understand that what I am doing is already considered as a crime? And you doing anything of that sort, getting dolled up for me is going to be considered as a child pornography? And even if not that, I told you so many times I love you the way you are. Please don’t ever feel the need to change, don’t try to be hot, be who you are Niall -  I love you for that. You don’t have to try to be someone you’re not for Me.” he finishes, standing up to bring Niall in his arms and kiss his forehead,

“I’m sorry,” Niall mumbles, “I won’t do it again.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, baby.” Harry says, lifting Niall’s head to press a soft kiss to his lips, “just don’t go assuming things before you talk to me again.”

“Okay,” Niall whispers, tilting his head up to kiss Harry again, “I love you.”

-

It’s six weeks later when Harry is sitting on the couch, scribbling some lyrics for their new album. _‘His tiny hands too soft in mine, make me feel like I’m coming home’_. He knows they’ll change it to _her_ if the song makes it in the album. That’s when he gets a call from Perrie and his heart rate picks up suddenly - Niall went to studio with her and Zayn, and they are working on their first single.

“Hello” he answers and waits for Perrie’s cheery voice.

“Hi Haz” she says.

“What’s up?” he asks, wanting to know if something’s up with his boy.

“Well,” she says. “You might want to come over and pick up the champ over here,” she chuckles, “and talk to him about some stuff too, ya know?” She says quieter.

Harry sighs, wondering what has Niall been trying to do for him again. Was he trying to learn how to strip tease or made them buy him jockstrap? Harry doesn’t even know anymore. It’s so hard to be in love with Niall, to sit and look at the person you love more than anything, getting themselves down and thinking that they have to please you. It’s so tiring sometimes.

“Okay,” he says, “I’ll be there in a half hour.”

“You might want to make it 15,”Perrie says and Harry nearly rushes out of house without his trousers on.

When he arrives at studio, Jess sends him to the recording room and he finds Niall curled up in Zayn’s arms. Niall has a blanket draped over him and Perrie is messing with the piano in the corner.

“Hey,” he announces his presence. Niall looks up at him with bleary eyes, his cheeks are red and  
Harry thinks he might have been crying. He walks closer taking the seat next to Niall.

“You okay, Boo?” he asks, wrapping an arm around Niall’s waist. Niall nods, removing his head from Zayn’s shoulder and nuzzles in Harry’s neck.

“He was trying to hit high notes and his voice cracked a bit. He hurt his chords, so we got doctor over here. He’ll have a sore throat for couple of days, but he needs to rest his voice.” Zayn explains, removing himself from Niall and grabbing his jacket from the couch. “We’re going to head out soon, you gonna be good?” he asks, Perrie joining his side.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks.” Harry says. “We’ll be fine.”

“Okay, see you on Friday. Paul organized a next session for me, you and Lou.” Zayn says and he and Perrie slide out of the glass door with a final wave in their direction.

“You good?” he asks Niall, kissing top of his head. Niall nods again, wrapping an arm around Harry’s middle. Harry is about to get up and take them to his car when he gets text from Zayn. _Ask him why he was tryn reach high notes x :)_ and Harry sighs again.

“Why were you trying to reach high notes baby?” Harry asks tilting Niall’s head up with a hand under his chin.

Niall whines, trying to looks away again, but Harry stops him, planting a small kiss on his lips. “Now tell, or you know I won’t leave it before I will coax it out of you.” Niall groans, closing his eyes and leaning into Harry’s touch, before he whispers, “I’m not good enough.” and that stings Harry’s heart.

“Baby” he says, holding Niall even closer “who told you that?”

“No one” Niall whispers, his voice rough and quiet. “Perrie was singing and - she was good, Zayn complimented her on high notes.” Niall talks slowly, swallowing after almost every word, letting his throat rest.

“And I wanted to be good too, but I’m not good enough - not for you, not for anyone. I’m just here along for the ride. I’m just here because a kid in the group would be good for image, not because I’m good enough.” It takes Niall a few  minutes to say it all and Harry feel like life has been sucked out of him in these five minutes - the way Niall looks so sad and calm, his eyes closed and head tilted up.

“Niall.” Harry sighs, “Niall do not say that, you are good enough for me, of course you are.”

Harry leans down, kissing Niall hard on the lips. “And you are good enough for everyone, Niall. You are the heart and soul of the band, how can you say you are not good enough? We would crumble if you weren’t here. Niall, your voice is incredible. If I had to listen to only one thing for the rest of my life, I’d listen to you sing, baby. You are the best thing to ever happen to me or the boys or to anyone, don’t ever say anything like that again, ever. I love you the way you are, and it’s the best way you ever could be, I wish you could see that.” Harry finishes, cradling Niall’s face in his hands, looking into his teary eyes.

“I-“ Niall says, and then starts crying, shaking his head in Harry’s hands. “I don’t know,” he sobs out, “I don’t know, Harry. I’m just so tired of always trying to be good enough. I don’t want anything anymore, I’m tired. I just want to be with you, be good enough for you. I don’t want you to find someone better, older, smarter, prettier. I don’t want you to leave me.” Niall sobs out, hiding his face in Harry’s chest.

“You are, baby. You are good enough for me, more than good enough. You do not have to try. Just because you are young doesn’t mean that you are not good enough and I don’t love you. I love you more than anything and I’ll never leave you, not for anyone. Don’t you ever think that I will leave you. I don’t want anyone else. Just you” Harry says, holding back his own tears. “You are my world Niall. If this is too much stress for you, we can go. We can leave the band and go live somewhere far away, in Alaska or Australia or Mullingar. We can do whatever that will make you happy, baby. Don’t cry, I love you.”Harry finishes, leaning down to kiss Niall again, softer this time.

“I don’t,” Niall gasps out. “I want to stay. I just, I don’t know,” he says, nuzzling Harry’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles .“I won’t do it again.”

“Don’t be sorry, I’m the one who has to be sorry. If I ever made you feel like you are not good enough, that I would ever leave you.” Harry whispers in Niall’s hair. “You mean the world to me, always and forever.”

“I love you, too.” Niall whispers. “I’m just scared you’ll leave me.”

“I will never Ni. Never.”Harry kisses the top of Niall’s head and listens to Niall’s breathing calm down. Harry sits with him for five more minutes maybe ten, maybe even twenty, he doesn’t know - he just listens to Niall’s breathing and the beating of his tiny heart underneath his palm.

“Want to go home now?” Harry mumbles into Niall’s hair and feels Niall nod. They go home and Harry makes sure to hold him tighter than he ever had before and tell him _I’ll never let you go_ before they fall asleep.

-

On Friday after their recording session, Harry stops by jewelry store before going home.

When Harry arrives home, Niall is asleep, his guitar lying on the other side of the bed. Harry smiles at the sight, Niall curled into himself in his shirt and Harry’s boxers. Harry crouches down by Niall’s side, getting in front of his face.

“Niall.” he whispers, caressing his cheek. “Baby,” he says louder, trying to wake him up. “Niall, wake up.” Harry taps his nose, and watches his face shift as he starts coming to himself.

“’’at’s up” Niall says, lifting himself on one elbow, squinting at Harry.

“Hey,” Harry leans in and pecks him on the lips. “Wake up, I got you something.” Niall perks up at that, yawning loudly and then sitting up. He waits for Harry to kick his shoes and sit down in front of him.

“C’mere” Harry says, dragging Niall onto his lap. He loves this - loves when Niall’s tiny body curls into his, when Niall’s legs wrap around his waist, loves feeling Niall’s breath on his face.

“W’asit?” Niall mumbles, swallowing half of the words with a yawn. Harry laughs at that, finally reaching in his pocket to retrieve the little box, showing it to Niall.

Niall’s widen eyes flicker between the box and Harry’s face. “Is this, is this the engagement ring?” he asks.

“No,” Harry laughs, leaning in to peck him again before he continues, “It’s not. I’m not going to make you marry me this young, but these,” he opens the box and shows it to Niall, “these are promise rings. This is a pre-engagement ring. You wear it as a promise, a commitment. I want you to have it, before I propose to you, in couple of years, when you are adult. I want you to look at it whenever you feel like you are not good enough or that I will ever leave you,” Harry explains as he takes one of the smaller rings out of the box and puts it on Niall’s, delicate, small finger. “And I will wear one and whenever I look at it, I’ll remember what I’ve been gifted with. I will remember you, think about you, waiting for me to come home, and my heart will warm up.” Harry takes the second ring out and lets Niall put it on him. “Okay?”

“Okay, yeah, of course, okay,” Niall nods, a happy laugh escaping him. “I love you so much.”

“I know.” Harry giggles. “I love you, too.” Harry kisses Niall, long and hard, trying to memorize the moment, to pause it and imprint it in his heart forever. He wants to remember the way Niall is smiling and the taste of happiness on his lips. “Are we good, babe?” Harry asks, caressing Niall’s cheekbone.

“Yeah, we are fantastic.” he laughs and Harry has never wanted anything more in his life.

Fin.


End file.
